La magia de un libro
by calemoon
Summary: En la biblioteca Stear está realmente conmovido por las notas escritas en su libro favorito. ¿Será capaz de encontrar al dueño original y conocer al escritor misterioso?


**Nota: Novedad!!!! no me pertenecen los personajes de Candy!!!! =(**

**LA MAGIA DE UN LIBRO**

Por Scarleth

Stear leía el libro con avidez. No sólo le parecía interesante lo que decía, sino que le llamaba profundamente la atención las notas que se habían escrito en algunas de las páginas.

-EL ARTE DE AMAR … buena elección – pensó el joven inventor - y buenos sentimientos de la persona que hizo estas anotaciones …. ¿quién sería? - La letra era muy fina, escrito suavemente con un lápiz y de manera ordenada.

Se levantó de su lugar y avanzó hacia la bibliotecaria.

-Disculpe … ¿tienen algún registro de los libros? ¿Saben quién los dona?

-Es información confidencial – le respondió una voz seca.

-No, espere, no quiero hacer nada ilegal, simplemente estaba leyendo uno y vi unos apuntes en él que me llamaron mucho la atención y me gustaría conocer a la persona que los hizo.

La muchacha lo miraba con desconfianza, pero finalmente cedió.

-Mire joven, hay un record de los donantes, si gusta puedo decirle el nombre de la persona, pero eso no garantiza que sea quien haya escrito eso.

-Lo sé, pero quizá me acerque un poco más ¿no lo cree? – dijo brindándole una espléndida sonrisa.

-Pues si quiere …

Le proporcionó una dirección del Estado de Florida, mandó una carta preguntando por el dueño del libro y explicando su interés. Después de unas semanas recibió contestación de una Sra llamada Martha, que muy amablemente le comunicó que su nieta Patricia era quien había sido la propietaria de ese libro, y que actualmente radicaba en New York. Le dió el domicilio y nuevamente redactó otra carta.

La contestación esta vez, fue de puño y letra de Patricia. Le agradecía el tiempo que se había tomado para buscarla y le parecía maravilloso encontrar a alguien con tal sensibilidad.

Conforme la amistad fué aumentando y las cartas yendo y viniendo, Stear le contó que era piloto de la fuerza aerea y ella le dijo que era maestra. El era soltero, ella había estado casada. Para ambos era una amistad muy fuerte que estaba surgiendo. Jamás se preguntaron como serían físicamente, sería como romper el encanto. Los unieron sus sentimientos, su nobleza y eran un bálsamo de tranquilidad el uno para el otro, iba más allá de la apariencia.

Pasados algunos meses, Stear se encontro frente a un viaje programado para New York por cuestiones de trabajo y pensó en que sería una buena oportunidad para conocerla. Se pusieron de acuerdo, ella llevaría una flor roja en su mano y él el libro que ocasionara esa amistad.

La cita sería frente al reloj en la Gran Central a las 6 de la tarde el 14 de junio. Stear vestía su uniforme y esperaba con ansia ver llegar a la mujer que le había ayudado y ofrecido una amistad desinteresada así como sabios y útiles consejos. Era inteligente, eso jamás lo podría negar.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro y justo cuando miraba el reloj por enésima vez, marcando las 5.58 pm vió a una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y muy buena figura, luciendo un traje sastre en rosa pálido. Fue un shock total ... era muy guapa pero quedó más deslumbrado por su personalidad.

Pasó junto a él casi sin mirarlo y cuando pensó en darse la vuelta y seguirla, vió frente a sí a una mujer de mediana edad, regordeta, cabello corto y castaño que vestía de manera discreta y llevaba en la mano una rosa roja.

-Es ella – pensó.

La joven se alejaba y él no sabía qué hacer. Frente a él estaba una mujer con un corazón de oro. Su apoyo y amistad los había recibido constantemente durante el último año, pero esa chica le había robado el corazón con sólo verla … ¿Qué haría? … Si la seguía era lastimar el corazón de su amiga por correspondencia, después de tanto tiempo se vería como un patán. Lo meditó unos segundos y como todo un caballero se dirigió a la dueña de la flor con una sonrisa.

-¿Patricia O`brien? Soy Alestear Cornwell, estoy feliz de conocerte ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo? – dijo extendiéndole su mano.

-Jovencito, no sé de qué se trata esto, pero la muchacha que acaba de salir vestida de rosa me entregó esta flor y me dijo que si me invitabas a salir te entregara esto – y extendió una nota.

"_Estoy en el café de enfrente, te espero._

_Stear, las apariencias pueden engañar pero siempre he estado segura que la mujer que vale por dentro, algún día encontrará la mirada del hombre que lo sepa ver._

_Me alegra saber que eres tú"_

Stear leyó la nota, le dió un beso a la Sra y corrió a encontrarse con la mujer de su vida.

**FIN**

*********************

Pues como creo que a Stear tambien lo tenia olvidadito... aqui esta una version de como se conocieron Stear y Paty.

En una ocasion lei un mensajito que manejaba esta historia y desde que lo lei me lo imagine con Paty y Stear asi que ... este fue el resultado.

Les mando un beso enorme y de nuevo MIL GRACIAS por leer!!!!!

Besitos de Scarleth Andrey!!

p.d. Comentarios, opiniones, quejas ... ya saben donde y se agradecen!!!


End file.
